<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>three days straight by chenjisthisandthat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629754">three days straight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenjisthisandthat/pseuds/chenjisthisandthat'>chenjisthisandthat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU!, Established Relationship, Finals Season Sucks Ass, Fluff, Just lots of fluff, M/M, a little hurt/comfort, but really just fluff, lots of fluff, mild crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenjisthisandthat/pseuds/chenjisthisandthat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jisung, I can’t do this.”  </p><p>It’s finals season, and Chenle has been up studying for three days straight. He’s gotten sleep, sure, just not consecutively. </p><p>“Chenle? Hi, uhm, good morning, I’ve missed you. Are you good?” </p><p>* * *</p><p>In which someone lacks in the self-care department when finals season rolls around, but luckily he has his boyfriend to pick him up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>three days straight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Jisung, I can’t do this.”  </p><p> </p><p>It’s finals season, and Chenle has been up studying for three days straight. He’s gotten sleep, sure, just not consecutively. </p><p> </p><p>“Chenle? Hi, uhm, good morning, I’ve missed you. Are you good?” </p><p> </p><p>In a blind panic Chenle finally caved, calling his boyfriend after ignoring him for three days in favor of studying. But now Chenle is so tired, and he really misses his Jisungie so much that he couldn’t help but just call him. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” Chenle says. Tears well up in his eyes. He’s been at the library for longer than he can remember. He’s consumed so much coffee it isn’t even funny. </p><p> </p><p>“Where are you? Are you at your dorm? I’ll come to you.” </p><p> </p><p>Chenle shakes his head before realizing Jisung can’t see him. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not,” he says. “I’m still at the library.” </p><p> </p><p>“Chenle it’s 4 am!” Jisung exclaims. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh is it? Jisung, why are you awake.” </p><p> </p><p>Chenle has completely lost track of time. He’s completely lost track of reality. His mind is spinning with notes after notes. Theory after theory. Chord after chord. Suddenly a double voice and business major is a horrible mistake, and he has so many regrets. So. Many. Regrets. He should’ve just gone with a mathematics degree. He loves math, in fact, he’s great at math. But nope, he’s a fucking dumbass. </p><p> </p><p>“Lele why don’t you come back to my dorm,” Jisung says gently. </p><p> </p><p>Chenle doesn’t even remember where his dorm is. He hasn’t been to their dorm building in so long. </p><p> </p><p>“I need more coffee,” Chenle mutters. His first final is in two days-- his stats final. He’s nowhere near ready, and that’s the final he’s the most prepared for. </p><p> </p><p>“No, Chenle, no,” Jisung says. Chenle pauses. He forgot he was on the phone with someone.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ji, I really need this coffee.” Chenle yawns. Fuck. He can’t be yawning. That’s illegal. </p><p> </p><p>He hears Jisung sigh through the phone. </p><p> </p><p>“Chenle, it’s four am, you cannot drink any more coffee.” </p><p> </p><p>Chenle yawns again. Fuck! He needs this coffee. </p><p> </p><p>“Well then how are you awake,” Chenle retorts. He stands, walking over to the small coffee shop inside the library. </p><p> </p><p>“I only just woke up because you called me.” Jisung is alarmingly alert for someone who only just woke up. </p><p> </p><p>Oh my god, wait, he woke up Jisung. His precious boyfriend who is a very light sleeper and therefore never sleeps well. He’s always a sleepy baby and it’s a miracle when he does get enough sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Chenle feels very guilty. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Ji,” Chenle says, “I didn’t mean to wake you up.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, baby,” Jisung says, and Chenle knows he’s serious.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung rarely ever uses pet names, nowhere near as frequently Chenle uses them. And whenever he does use them it sends Chenle’s heart into a flurry. His cute boyfriend calling him cute pet names. Oh! He can’t handle it. </p><p> </p><p>He’s taken a moment to feel all warm and fuzzy when Jisung speaks again. </p><p> </p><p>“Lele?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Ji,” Chenle says happily. That was it. That was the serotonin boost he needed it. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Jisungie, now I have the strength to finish studying this section.” </p><p> </p><p>He walks back to his table, wide awake now. He takes a seat and gets his notes out. </p><p> </p><p>“Chenle, wait.” Ew, the full name again. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p> </p><p>Jisung gulps. “You cannot keep studying.” </p><p> </p><p>Chenle raises an eyebrow. “Why not, honey?” </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, because it’s four am?” Jisung says snarkily. </p><p> </p><p>“Jisung, please, time isn’t real.” </p><p> </p><p>“Chenle, if this was Minecraft you’d be getting attacked by those flying guys that attack you when you don’t sleep for three days.” </p><p> </p><p>Chenle pauses for a second. </p><p> </p><p>It has been three days, hasn’t it? Since he last slept? How is he even functioning? </p><p> </p><p>Ah, right, coffee. He needs more coffee. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’re right, but I’m still gonna keep studying.” </p><p> </p><p>Jisung makes a noise of frustration through the phone. “Chenle, you cannot—oh forget it, I’m dragging you back to the dorm myself.” </p><p> </p><p>Coffee. Coffee. Coffee. </p><p> </p><p>“What’d you say, Jisung?” Chenle asks. He’s a bit preoccupied. </p><p> </p><p>“I said I’m getting you myself.” </p><p> </p><p>Chenle giggles. “Sure, Sungie, I’ll see you in a bit then.” </p><p> </p><p>As much as he believes that Jisung will drag him back to his dorm—Jisung’s dorm, Jisung has a single so most times Chenle stays over with him—he really doubts it. Jisung is stronger than him, sure, but he wouldn’t drag Chenle across the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung doesn’t hang up the phone though. </p><p> </p><p>Chenle stands up, walking over to the small cafe and ordering himself a caramel macchiato. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you really order more coffee?” Jisung asks. He sounds out of breath. </p><p> </p><p>“Yep!” Chenle thinks he’s reaching delirium. </p><p> </p><p>“Chenle do not drink it.” </p><p> </p><p>Chenle frowns. “Why not, Ji?” </p><p> </p><p>“Because you need to sleep,” Jisung argues. Wow he sounds even more out of breath than before. </p><p> </p><p>“Jisung, are you running?” </p><p> </p><p>Jisung doesn’t say anything. </p><p> </p><p>Of course he’s running, who is Chenle kidding. Jisung goes on runs when he doesn’t have dance. He’s a very athletic boy. Chenle’s very athletic boy. </p><p> </p><p>Chenle smiles dopily. His boy. </p><p> </p><p>“Lele, why are you standing in the center of the library and smiling?” Jisungs asks. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m just thinking of you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Jisung mumbles. </p><p> </p><p>Chenle turns towards the doors of the library, where his boyfriend must be if he can see him. And there he is, in his pajama-d glory with a bright red face. </p><p> </p><p>“Aww you’re so cute when you blush,” Chenle coos. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung walks over to him, and then Chenle realizes he’s in trouble. He books it over to his table, taking a seat in his chair and hugging his coffee close to his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Chenle,” Jisung says, exasperated. </p><p> </p><p>“Do not touch my coffee.” </p><p> </p><p>Jisung face palms, hard. And when he brings his hand away there’s a little red mark on his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>Chenle giggles. “Jisungie, you hit yourself a bit too hard.” Jisung is so cute!</p><p> </p><p>Jisung’s cheeks turn pink again.</p><p> </p><p>Then he pouts. </p><p> </p><p>Oh no. </p><p> </p><p>Not the pout. </p><p> </p><p>“Lele, sweetie, please don’t drink the coffee?” </p><p> </p><p>Chenle’s heart skips a beat. Jisung is far too cute and he just called him <em> sweetie </em>. </p><p> </p><p>But Chenle doesn’t give up that easily. </p><p> </p><p>Then Jisung brings out the puppy dog eyes. Making that oh so cute and oh so sad face. </p><p> </p><p>“Honey, please?” </p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Chenle grumbles, placing his coffee on the table. Jisung’s expression very quickly changes to a sly smirk, one that still makes Chenle’s heart skip a beat. </p><p> </p><p>He snatches up the coffee, placing it on the far end of the table. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay great!” Jisung claps his hands. “Now bedtime.” </p><p> </p><p>He walks over, packing Chenle’s things in his bag. Chenle yawns, exhaustion beginning to seep in now that the caffeine from his previous run has completely worn off. </p><p> </p><p>“Jisung noooo,” Chenle whines. “If I don’t keep studying I’ll fail.” </p><p> </p><p>Exhaustion has completely taken over, setting into his bones. Suddenly Chenle really feels like crying. </p><p> </p><p>“Lele, you aren’t gonna fail.” </p><p> </p><p>“But I could,” he says, tears welling up. “I could fail. I will fail. I haven’t studied.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve studied just fine, baby.” </p><p> </p><p>This time not even the use of baby is enough to make Chenle feel better. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna fail, Jisung,” he whispers voice cracking. A few tears drip down his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung pauses from where he’s packing Chenle’s bag up. He turns to look at Chenle, expression immediately softening. </p><p> </p><p>“Lele.” He reaches over, cupping Chenle’s cheeks. He gently brushes his tears away.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna do just fine.” He kisses Chenle’s forehead. </p><p> </p><p>Chenle looks up at him sadly. </p><p> </p><p>“You need rest, Lele.” He softly pushes back Chenle’s hair, tucking it behind his ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, I’ll carry you back.”</p><p> </p><p>Chenle perks up a little bit at that. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung takes his backpack, picking it up and putting it over his shoulders backwards, so that it hangs off the front. Then he crouches, allowing Chenle to climb onto his back. Chenle makes himself comfortable. Resting his head on Jisung’s shoulder, he closes his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Ji,” he mutters, drifting off into dreamland. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you, too, Lele.” </p><p> </p><p>Safe with Jisung, Chenle finally sleeps. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to message me or comment, I'd love to know what you think.<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/chenjisthisand_">twt</a><br/><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chenjisthisandthat">tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/chenjisthisand_">cc</a> </p><p>p.s. keep on the lookout for more college chenji content ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>